Paint it Black
by KaibaslilDevil
Summary: Catalina and Sirius are in love, but as we all know, power changes people. Will that be the case for Catalina and will the darkness claim her?   rated M just in case


_Paint It Black _ _A CataLina/Sirius story._

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. The only thing I do own is CataLina Darkwind, and Calypso Nighthawk.

**Authors Notes: This story is unlike any you've ever read. It doesnt have a happy ending, and it has quite a fair few moments in between. Its gonna be a collaboration between me and JadeRain so after reading mine, go read hers. Happy Reading!**

It was the first day of classes at Hogwarts, which meant all the kids were back after summer vacation. Catalina didnt know about anyone else, but she was thrilled to be back. Spending all summer at her dad's place with her horrid stepmom had been a huge big bummer. Her father drank all the time and ignored her and her stepmom abused her. Catalinas only thoughts that kept her sane was the fact she would soon see Sirius again. So, she bit her tongue and endured the torture and torment.

Now that she was at Hogwarts, the first thing Catalina did was ditch the frilly dress Calypso made her wear. The stepmom thought making Catalina into a pretty girl would increase her chances of getting rid of her. For once in Catalinas life, she longed to see her stemom right just this once.

Picking out black leather pants and a black leather vest to wear underneath her green robes with silver trim, Catalina applied lipgloss and some red blush to her cheeks, Catalina was ready to go to class finally.

Catalina hoped she looked good enough for Sirius. After going 3 months without seeing him, she was longing to see him again. They had been dating for 3 years, since both were 3rd years and now that they were in their 6th year, the longing for each other seemed to be intensifying that much more. Maybe if Catalina was lucky, she'd even get a kiss for all her efforts. His kisses were what she missed the most and his warm arms as well.

The catcalls and whistles Catalina got in response to her outfit said that she looked good. Fighting a smile with all her might, Catalina walked down the halls to her first lesson, Potions. After 6 years, Catalina still wasnt a fan of their professor.

His name was Professor Elixer and no, noone knew his first name. He refused to give it to anyone in his class. Meeting Regulus on the way, Catalina grinned widely at him. As they hugged, Catalina listened to Regulus tell her about his summer. From what catalina was gathering from him, Sirius had been tortured even more than she was. Catalina hated his mother with a passion because for as long as she had known both boys, she had been terrible to Sirius. Someday, Catalina hoped to find an escape for the two lovers.

Arriving at Potions class, Catalina winked at Regulus and hugged him one last time, promising to see him later on today. Looking around the classroom, the first person to catch her eye was James Potter. His hair was all messy as usual, and his chair was tipped back. He was doodling something on a piece of paper. As his eyes met Catalinas, he flashed her the thumbs up sign and gave her a goofy grin, which Catalina naturally returned.

The next person she found was Lily Evans. Lilys hair was still as shiny and brightly red as ever. Her eyes still had that familiar shine to them and a vivid green. Although their eyes met, they didnt share the same kind of smile her and James did.

After that encounter, Catalinas eyes found Remus Lupin. Remus looked very frail and tired. The full moon must've been this week sometime. He always looked this way after a full moon. There was something else about him, but Catalina just couldnt put her finger on it. As Remus met her eyes at last, Remus smiled at her, and as Catalina smiled naturally in return, Catalina put her finger on it. Remus was in love, and although Catalina couldnt tell who it was, anyone could see love found Remus Lupin.

The next person to catch her attention was Lacie Liddell. Lacie was her girl best friend. Although her friendship with regulus was stronger, Lacie was still always there. Whenever Catalina needed advice or a shoulder to cry on, Lacie gave it to her. The wide grins on their faces as their eyes met said it all, and from that one glance and encounter with Lacie, Catalina figured out who remus fell in love with, and Lacie definitely felt the same about Remus.

After Lacie, Severus Snape caught her eye. From the look on his face and the glare in his eyes, Severus still was in love with Catalina and now falling for Lily. Turning from him in disgust, the last person to catch Cat's attention was the love of her life, Sirius Black. The smile that spread across her face as she saw him lit up the entire room. The answering smile she got in return as Sirius caught her eye showed Catalina that Sirius missed her just as much as she missed him.

Ignoring the snickers and wolf whistles from his friends, Sirius caught Catalina in his arms, holding her warmly against his chest. _"Hey babe"_ Sirius greeted her with a bad boy smile, followed up and sealed with a kiss.

_"Hey there handsome"_ Catalina greeted back, her smile just as seductive. As their lips met, Catalina felt complete and whole. His lips were warm and familiar and as they melted completely into the kiss, Catalina couldnt help feeling that the toprture she went through had been absolutely worth it just for this one moment.

As we all know however, no story really has a happily ever after ending, now does it?

**Authors notes: That was my first chapter. What didja think guys? Did Cat meet your expectations? Did you envision her having troubles like any other human does? Did you feel like theres something wrong with her and she's hiding something from the world? Wait and see in the next chapter. Love and Review, KLD. **


End file.
